Cripple
by v2point0
Summary: TFA. Thundercracker faces a serious dilemma: deactivate or let Skywarp top. So to speak. SLASH; SW/TC


**Title**: Cripple  
**Rated**: PG-13/R  
**Warnings**: Sparksex; light profanity  
**Pairings**: Skywarp/Thundercracker  
**Summary**: TFA 'verse. "Now...!" He couldn't believe he was about to say this. Never once in his life did he want to speak these words to anyone or anything, but... Optics squeezed shut, he exclaimed, "Give it to me!"  
**A/N**: Requested by asters******yn at LJ**, the prompt was "reluctant role reversal." And because I've been wanting to write SW/TC, this was a pleasure.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. :[

"Oh my gah oh my gah oh my ga--"

"_Will you shut up!?_"

Skywarp hushed himself with a final peep, clamping his clawed hands over his mouth. Still, his body continued to cry, knees locked together, entire chassis shaking until plating was clapping. He stared fearfully (more so than usual) down at his companion, the blue clone dubbed Thundercracker, splayed out before his feet. Thundercracker had track marks apparently that from wheels across his face and he was angrily pawing at the ground.

"Your crying will do nothing to make the situation better," Thundercracker sniped and grunted when it hurt to sit up the slightest, "though I've obviously got it under control." With a loud oomph, his chassis hummed as it forced itself back. He was only able to prop himself up on his elbows. That high speed chase was one thing, but that damn Autobot literally running races on his face was a blow in every sense of the word. It was amazing he managed to get back to Skywarp on such low energy levels.

The purple Seeker wibbled. "You're low on energon, aren't you? Oh no, oh no, oh no, if you're on empty, soon your chassis will lock up and then and then and then you won't be able to move and--"

Thundercracker pitched a moon rock at his head. It missed as Skywarp shriveled back with a pitiful shriek, arms thrown over his head. "Shut _up_," he ordered again. The blue clone sighed and tried to sit once more; another hum, another manual command to stay put. He glared off to the side, red optics a notch dim than usual. Skywarp was, and though he'd never admit this out loud, right. His energy tanks were almost at E and running on empty only worked for so long before his chassis went into stasis to keep the ridiculously proud mech from burning his systems into fiery crashes.

"I'm fine," Thundercracker insisted, wiping the smudges from his face. For a moment, it felt like he had said that just to reassure _himself_. But Skywarp _always_ needed comforting so of course he was doing it _just_ for his cowardly brother. Of _course_. He gazed around the local area; nothing but barren land for miles. Scanners picked up no source of life for energon to be tapped. They were on a desserted island with no supplies.

There was, however, one exception, he noted. When his scanners accidentally skimmed past Skywarp and seemed to mechanically draw back, noting all the electricity pumping through his intricate clone circuitry. And his energon tanks; all full, save one, which had emptied itself to half full. Well, at this point, more so half empty. And in his optics, all that purple liquid, it was like a fountain, an oasis in the middle of a desert wasteland.

No, no, Thundercracker _wasn't_ going to do that. Skywarp was inferior, and so was his energon; processed through that body of his, it was probably tainted and...

... But, he _really_ needed it. Skywarp had some to spare. Emptying the rest of that tank and half of another wouldn't hurt him. Give or take a few days, they could last on it. And wasn't Skywarp's body technically the same design as his? Anyway, if his energon was riddled with viruses, his certainly superior CPU and firewalls could erase them in a matter of a nano second. No problem, really and surely Thundercracker deserved the energon _more_ than Skywarp. People like him were meant to survive, to fight; Skywarps were all meant for decoys and distractions. If he died, no biggy.

And yet, yet... Extracting energon from another 'bot was considered almost intimate, something you only did for emergencies... or to express affection. Well, it was certainly the former and nothing like the latter, but still... The idea he would be doing something half considered romantic, between bondmates, irked him. Thundercracker needed no one, felt romance and love was for fools who couldn't stand on their own two feet or had no sense of confidence.

Like wearing a bad coat; people will judge you by the clothes you wear and even though he didn't wear any clothes, the same could be said for those you considered your "item." Someone like Skywarp being his bondmate, people would think he was either desperate or too weak to garner a stronger mate.

Worst of all, however, had to be the part he played. In terms of bonding, the one who took the energon instead of giving it was considered more submissive. And Thundercracker was submissive to no one, _especially_ a frightened backbone infrastructure-less worm like Skywarp.

But nobody had to know, right? No one was here but them. Chances are by the time they found others, Skywarp would be dead. Survival of the fittest and fittest of the two Skywarp was not. He'd eventually have a spark attack from copious amounts of built up fear. Or, if it came to a last resort, Thundercracker would not be afraid to bleed him dry for more energon, even if it meant giving him only one more day to live.

In the end, it came to two options: put pride on the shelf and take the energon like a mech, or suffer a slow, painful deactivation.

Hmm.

Was there pride in dying when no one was around to see your valiant sacrifice, knowing you had an option to fight for another day? He highly doubted it, but he could always lie and say to the others in the Well of Allsparks he died gallantly in the heat of battle, the final clone to remain standing. But ehhh, Thundercracker wasn't entirely positive that an afterlife existed. Starscream as his creator took the faith out of him, especially if it meant reuniting with that obsolete scrapheap again.

The final outcome was clear.

Thundercracker watched Skywarp nervously pace back and forth, arms still over his head to protect himself. He was mindlessly muttering horrible worrisome things in a barely audible voice but Thundercracker was pretty sure it was all about suffering and dying. Finally, with his reluctant processors made up, the blue clone thrust up a foot and shoved his heel into Skywarp's shin. Skywarp squeaked and nearly flipped backwards, chest heaving as if he were panting. His wide optics snapped onto his companion.

"You might be useful after all," Thundercracker spat, voice soft as if he were embarrassed. No need to be embarrassed. Thundercracker _never_ needed to feel embarrassed or ashamed of his decisions! But... Well, he was. Slightly. Skywarp tilted his head curiously, looking all too easy to toy with. Had he been in a better mood and situation, Thundercracker might have exploited that. But for now, it was a matter of manipulating it to serve more important means.

Thundercracker cleared his vocalizer. He wasn't going to beat around the bush; it'd only make him look insecure and unsure. "I need you to do an exchange with me," he stated. Well, not an exchange; he wasn't giving anything back. Skywarp's head tilted another half-inch and obviously he was clueless as to what he meant. Going through this was all ready bad enough but having to go into the details--Thundercracker would just not have it.

The blue clone flicked a finger at Skywarp, gesturing him closer.

"You're going to hit me," Skywarp whimpered and instead shuffled back a foot.

"I'm not going to hit you. To strike you might rot my hand," Thundercracker spat. He wiggled a finger back again. "Come here."

"B-Bu-But..." Skywarp sniffed. He curled up a little. "A-An exchange s-sounds s-scary. I-I don't w-want to d-do it..."

Thundercracker smiled greasily. Under that grin was a storm brewing. "Don't worry. It won't hurt," he assured, lying through his clamped dental plates. Good God he just wanted to knock the coward over and be done with it. Skywarp clattered his fingers together and looked at his hands as if searching for an answer from them. Yes, no, yes, no? The blue Seeker shifted. "Just come here a klik. I promise I won't hurt you," he said and rose his hands.

The purple Seeker wasn't sure he believed him but best to do as asked before he got angry. Little did he know... Skywarp skittered forward, bowing to Thundercracker. Another flick of his digit got him to lower closer. Then, just when he thought it was safe, the blue clone snatched him by an arm and yanked him against his chest. Skywarp squealed like a piglet before his vocalizer clipped itself quiet. A small 'clak' and pressure on his temple, Thundercracker had the barrel of his null ray planted firmly against his head.

"Don't you dare try anything stupid. I'm not in the mood to put up with your shenanigans," Thundercracker threatened and his voice was dangerous. "I've still got enough juice to blow a hole clean through your helm if you test my gracious patience."

Skywarp whimpered and his optics filled with coolant. "D-Don't sho-shoot me..."

"Do as I say and I won't," Thundercracker "assured." He let go of the purple Seeker's arm, hand fumbling at his fuselage. Skywarp hiccupped and went to move away but remembered his current disposition. Thundercracker found a latch and ripped it off carelessly, causing his comrade to screech in pain. "You're going to give me some of your energon. I don't like the idea as much as you. For reasons all too obvious and long to waste my vocalizer on. So don't think about asking questions or arguing a way out."

The purple Seeker groaned. "I-I don't--can't we--"

"What did I _just say_!?" Thundercracker snarled and he let his null ray charge just enough for the coward to feel the heat circulating at the barrel. Skywarp froze instantly and nodded; he understood and this time, he wasn't going to question. "Good," the blue clone snorted. He forced Skywarp on his knees before him, null ray still aimed at his head. "Open your fuselage."

With a great big overdramatic sigh of agony, Skywarp's shaking claws went about clumsily unlatching his cockpit. It felt like forever when he finally shoved it aside, revealing his internal circuitry and throbbing spark chamber. Thundercracker moved his null ray to bat at one thick cord connected between spark chamber and hidden away deep in a swarm of wires to an energon tank inside. The touch and the thing touching it made Skywarp shudder.

"Remove your fuel pump," Thundercracker ordered, his free hand opening his own fuselage. He withdrew his gun back to Skywarp's head, watching closely as his fellow clone carefully with those quivering hands disconnected the cord from spark chamber. Instantly his systems made a flurried rush of noise, cut off from the pumping energon; he'd be fine without it for a short while but if he prolonged contact too long dizziness would set in quickly.

Thundercracker yanked out his own dry hose from the tank deep inside his chassis. The way he so fearlessly did so both awed and terrified Skywarp. "I-Is there no other w-way we can d-do this?" the sniffling clone inquired, gazing at his fuel hose as if it were suddenly going to do tricks.

"There are no other resorts. I would never put myself so low if it meant I could do other sufficient and sophisticated means of refueling," Thundercracker spat and snatched the dangling cord from Skywarp's hand. The purple Seeker squeaked as he was yanked forward. Thundercracker studied the hose; looked completely normal, a shade darker compared to his. Still, he couldn't help but wrinkle his tiny nose and snort, "So insignificant."

Here was the moment. Where, in the optics of millions of Cybertronians, he was about to engaged in an act of sex as the submissive partner. Humans had called them "bottoms, catchers" and even "women." He didn't like the sound of any of those, especially the idea of being compared to femmes, if "women" was their Earth word for females. There was, of course, those who would roll their eyes or optics or whatever they had at the fact he was taking this much too seriously than should be, but if they knew his personality, it all made perfect sense.

Skywarp was, in the long run, dominating him.

Dammit.

Thundercracker found thinking about it only made his fury stronger. With a deep growl, he plugged in Skywarp's cord to his empty fuel tank, instantly feeling a spark of connection and a pierce into his ego. No matter what he believed, pride alone was not enough for him to survive on. Skywarp wriggled at the strange sensation; the little data he picked up while their systems adjusted to compatibility felt like his own, which was no surprise considering their identical structure and yet entirely different. More forceful.

A moment later, Skywarp tapped his fingers together again and his optics switched from null ray to Thundercracker's glower and back. "W-What do we d-do next?" he swallowed. Taptaptaptapnervoustapoffingers.

Thundercracker knew and he hated it. Absolutely hated it. His optics lowered, dark with rage and shame. "Spark bond," he grumbled. It was the most efficient way to get energon circulating besides mental commands which would take forever. Besides, spark energy would be a bonus. He just wanted to get this done and over with.

Skywarp gulped again but it was _loud_. "Y-You mean..." Oh, he knew. Basic information programmed itself into Skywarp's spark fragment, having consumed it from Starscream's memory banks before extraction. Fight, consume and fuck, though the fucking was meant for procreating and procreating usually could be done through other means and actually no need for a spark or chassis at all. But the fact was he _knew_ and maybe going in blindly would have been easier. Ignorance is bliss, they say.

But stalling, stalling, _STALLING MADE IT WORSE_--

Thundercracker gave the connected hose another violent tug until Skywarp's face bashed against his. He ignored the pain, numbing it with his rage as he roared into his comrade's, "Listen, you vile little glitch!" Another fierce tug. "I want you to interface your spark out until it _extingushes_! Do you get that!? Pound it into me or I'm going to rip it out and do it myself!"

Skywarp curled back fearfully. "I-I-I don't w-want to e-e-e-extingush m-my--"

"Figure of speech, worm!" Thundercracker shoved him away, hand jumping out like a viper at his spark chamber. He ripped the doors open, almost right off and Skywarp was howling like a coyote with rabies at a full moon. "Now...!" He couldn't believe he was about to say this. Never once in his life did he want to speak these words to anyone or anything, but... Optics squeezed shut, he exclaimed, "Give it to me!"

Skywarp blinked. For some reason, those words didn't register as entirely fearful to his processors. It sounded quite... arousing? Couldn't be! _That_ made him scared. But yet, yet... how could he deny such words? He could almost detect the desperation. Skywarp swallowed and blinked a few dozen times before calming his shivers to a low volume. Finally, after catching his voice, he whispered quietly, "... O-Okay."

Thundercracker gave an undignified grunt. _Get it over with._

Sliding the rest of his torn chamber door open, Skywarp revealed his recently developed spark. Thundercracker's doors hesitated before snapping wide, hunger keeping it from being too shy. Skywarp wanted to ask how, when, why, all of those things, but he knew, knew very well. And not wanting to make Thundercracker more pissed than he was now, Skywarp quietly went with his instincts and shifted his spark forward. Just out far enough to mingle with Thundercracker's own bulging one.

As the heat continued to swirl between them, Skywarp dropped his frowning optics into Thundercracker's. "R-Ready?" Primus knows he wasn't.

Thundercracker was quick to snap: "Of course I am, you dunce!"

Skywarp winced. He was never going to be ready for this, but... Very slowly, the purple Seeker moved forward, pair of shaking hands mounted on Thundercracker's cocked knees. Moving forward between those spread eagle legs, long and blue and twitching from lack of energy, he let his head crane back before his spark met Thundercracker's. The first brush was powerful; it caused Skywarp's spark to release a surge of energy that went right to his fuel tank, through the hose and into Thundercracker's. The latter felt the most of the power it created and shuddered violently; he bit his glossa and kept his vocalizer on silent. It would be too embarrassing to make such... _noises_.

In rocking motions, the two Seekers ground their sparks together. More blasts of energy were being released. With the pulses having no other hose to go through, the energy that should have been exchanged just settled with flooding Thundercracker's systems. Usually with moderate levels to full, the electricity and power would build up for an overload; however, running on empty, all that energy was not excess but vital and moved right into the tanks with the energon. So there'd be no overload--at least, not for Thundercracker; he supposed that was a good thing. Made it less personal, less sexual.

Skywarp was groaning, quite vocal, and most of his cries sounded pained or frightened, though it wasn't entirely either of them. There was pleasure there and Thundercracker didn't know what he should feel when he actually could sense it, knowing others would not. He could hear emotions in Skywarp's voice; contrary to the other's beliefs, he did get angry and sad, but the fear concealed most of it. Thundercracker could hear those angry grumbles and those melancholic sighs like a foghorn blaring in the dead of night. Was this a good or bad thing? Didn't matter--nothing concerning others concerned Thundercracker.

But as he felt more of those spark pulses, more of his tank filling as it converted into energon--Thundercracker felt his walls start to shiver, sink. Not entirely, but just enough to let his hands latch onto purple shoulder pads, knees bounce against purple hips, heels scrape along tattered blue and black Earth. He was exhibiting signs of something _extremely_ intimate, but damn did he care, it felt _so good_.

The more they bonded, it was becoming more apparent Thundercracker wasn't the only one breaking down. Skywarp had wrapped his shivering arms around his comrade's waist, hugging him close as he ground chest to chest, spark to spark with him. He had his head dipped into the nook of shoulder and throat, and air cycled from his vents came puffing out his mouth in pants. It was amazing Thundercracker was even allowing him to hold him so close, so tightly, but the giant leap from fuzzy awkwardness to startling revelations came when Thundercracker folded his arms up from beneath Skywarp's pits, letting fingers dig into two twitching wings and _drag_.

Skywarp instantly bucked up his head with a shrill cry, just as Thundercracker had turned his. Their mouths connected and before they knew it, they had fallen into a technical kiss. Both their optics widened in shock, staring into the other's, but they did not move. Thundercracker regained coherency of the situation first but instead of pushing the purple Seeker away in disgust, he clamped his hands to the back of his helm instead, forced his face closer and shoved his glossa into the gaping lips pressed to his own.

The purple clone squealed into his mouth, but when that warm glossa stroked along the lining of his dental plates, he felt like he was melting. Tension rose from his shoulders and wings and he sunk forward, letting his glossa be guided along, into Thundercracker's mouth. It came natural next, and as long as he didn't think about it, kissing Thundercracker, glossa and all, felt normal.

From then on, all sense of fear and pride was thrown out the window and Thundercracker was digging into Skywarp like a hungry beast, ravishing his mouth and clawing territorially at his hips, scraping along sensitive jumping dermal plating. Though Skywarp was crying and it did hurt, he couldn't hide the fact he also enjoyed it and he let himself be pushed around, even as his pulses made Thundercracker sink into his embrace.

Overload came much too soon. Skywarp released first, and half of one of his energon tanks emptied itself into Thundercracker's. Along came a gush of energy from his spark, his overload, following close behind. Thundercracker's own overload soaked into his spark and once sputtering circuitry. And, with one final cry, it was over. Exhausted, Skywarp flopped into the blue Seeker's arms, moving only by a twitch of wings and audible only by the humming of his vents.

Thundercracker sat there for a moment. He let Skywarp rest in his arms, and it felt... good. Damn, it felt _really_ good. But--

"Enough!" Thundercracker hissed and pushed Skywarp on his back. The hose connecting them snapped free and Skywarp squealed as he hit the ground with a crash. Hurriedly, the blue Seeker closed up his ports, chamber and fuselage, clicking latches shut and feeling very, very ashamed. And yet, to say he regretted it would have been a terrible lie.

Skywarp weakly sat up. There was a sleepy glaze over his optics. "A-Are you o-o--"

"Let's not speak of this," Thundercracker ordered with a feisty snap, "_ever_ again."

The purple clone swallowed. He pulled his legs to his chest, hugging them. "D-Did you g-get enou--"

"I got what I needed," Thundercracker snapped. "Let's drop the subject!" He bolted to his feet and Skywarp shrunk beneath his shadow. He strode forward, brushing off his chest, looking as good as new, frown ruthless and gaze just as terribly mean. "Let's get moving. I'm not going to spend another orn on this dustball. And if you hope to stay with me, you had best keep up, if you can."

Skywarp nodded and went to stand quickly before Thundercracker walked past him and, actually--_actually_--moved a hand forward and just barely brushed his hand to the top of his helm. Skywarp could have easily registered it as just a simple mistake of hand movement, but after all that... He could swear it was done on purpose and so lovingly...

Knowing Thundercracker would only yell if he said anything, Skywarp stood, repressing a smile.

------

THE END


End file.
